Karmic Transformers
Karmic Transformers are special items that can be unlocked in both Ōkami and Ōkamiden after fulfilling certain requirements. They can then be used during a New Game+ to alter Amaterasu's and Chibiterasu's appearances. Karmic Transformers can be seen during cutscenes as well as in-game. ''Ōkami'' At the end of the game, the player is rated on certain factors such as Yen collected and Total Deaths. The karmic transformers can also alter Amaterasu's bark. Upon completion of the game, the Karmic Returner is also unlocked to enable reverting back to Amaterasu's normal form. *'S Rank (Cherry Blossom Tree)' **Total Deaths (Game Over & Continue): 4 or less. **Total Enemies Defeated: 550+ **Total Yen Collected: ¥4 million+ **Total Demon Fangs Collected: 300+ **Total Praise Earned: 4500+ (Note that Yen, Demon Fangs and Praise can be spent, as only the overall amount is used for scoring.) #'Canine Warrior Jin:' Complete the game #'Canine Warrior Chi:' Complete the game #'"Plain" Amaterasu:' S Rank for Total Deaths #'Canine Warrior Shin:' S Rank for Total Yen Collected #'Canine Warrior Rei:' S Rank for Total Enemies Defeated #'Canine Warrior Tei:' S Rank for Demon Fangs Collected #'Shiranui:' S Rank for Total Praise Earned #'Shiranui's statue:' S Rank for Total Praise Earned #'Realistic 3D render Amaterasu:' S Rank for Total Praise Earned. Gallery Karmic1.png|Canine Warrior Jin. Karmic2.png|Canine Warrior Chi. Karmic3.png|"Plain" Amaterasu. Karmic4.png|Canine Warrior Shin. Karmic5.png|Canine Warrior Rei. Karmic6.png|Canine Warrior Tei. Karmic7.png|Shiranui. Karmic8.png|Shiranui's statue. Karmic9.png|Realistic 3D render Amaterasu. ''Ōkamiden'' These items serve the same purposes as the Karmic Transformers. #'Restoration Spell:' Complete the game. #'Black Sun Spell:' Complete the game. #'Artist Spell' : Complete the Bestiary scrolls. #'Moon Tribe Spell' : Complete the Treasure Tome. #'Sunrise Spell' : Complete everything. Trivia *A glitch sometimes occurs when using Karmic Transformer 4 (Shin) during cutscenes. The glitch causes Amaterasu to have a third eye when playing as Shin. *A more common glitch, heavily exploited by new game+ any % speedrunners, is that changing Karmic Transformer in mid-air creates a 3-frame window after unpausing (ie 3 sixtieths of a second) in which dashing will execute a ground dash rather than an air dash, which will in turn allow Amaterasu to gain an additional air jump: repeating this will allow Amaterasu to gain as much height as the player desires. This can be used to go out of bounds or bypass obstructions, such as getting past the boulder in Kamiki Village before even getting Sunrise. This is referred to as the KT glitch, with skips using it often described in terms of how many repeats are required (for example a "single KT" jump). *The three other Canine Warriors, Take, Hayabusa, Ko do not appear as alternate forms for Amaterasu. However, the first two and Ume appear as alternate color schemes for Amaterasu in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Pressing the A/X Button gives normal Amaterasu, X/■ grants Take, Y/▲, Hayabusa, and Right Bumper/R1, Ume. *Though Spells are able to be seen during cutscenes, in certain parts of cutscenes where Chibiterasu is viewed through the perspective of someone who does not have a strong faith in the gods, he is viewed as only a mundane white wolf pup. *In Buddhism, karma is the deed, its consequence and the concatenation of all causes and effects in the moral order. It means that every action has sooner or later a corresponding positive, negative or neutral consequence. This is linked to what Amaterasu has to do in order to obtain the Karmic Transformers. In other words, Amaterasu's action results in the obtaining of the transformers, thus being her karma. Category:Items